Kakarot's Redemption
by Marie Nomad
Summary: The real story about how Kakarot became Goku. Did he really lose his memory when he hit his head or something else?


This fic takes place way before DB started. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.   
  
Kakarot's Redemption  
By Maria Cline  
  
Kakarot wailed as he crawled out of his spacepod. **I can't believe this! I was sent here to this pathetic planet!** He sat down, naked, and wailed harder.  
  
"Well... hello there." An old man said as he picked up the baby. Kakarot opened his eyes and looked down a strange old man holding him up.  
  
**Who's this old geezer?** Kakarot thought as he kicked the old man.  
  
"Ooh! Such a strong boy!" The old man said as he laughed. "Say... who left you here all alone?" Kakarot's tail unraveled and the old man saw it. "Oooh hoo! What's this? A tail?"  
  
**Moron.** Kakarot thought as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now... you need a name... I got it! Goku! I will name you Son Goku! Oh! And I can be your grandpa, me, Son Gohan!" Son Gohan said as he grinned.  
  
Kakarot laughed evilly as he was flung into the air again. **This is perfect! I will let this old man take care of me, and when the next moon is full, I will destroy him and complete my mission!**  
  
"You will need a diaper." Son Gohan cooed as he carried his newly- adopted grandson away.  
  
Kakarot blinked and thought, **What's a diaper?**  
  
*****  
  
Kakarot sat in his cage as he poked at a strange covering. **I hate diapers.** He thought as he tried to take it off. **When I conqure this world, the first thing to go will be the diapers.**  
  
"Okay Goku, time for food." Son Gohan said as he came up with a small bowl of mush. "Lookie, baby food! You must be starving!"  
  
Kakarot glared at the food and thought, **Mush?! Pathetic!**   
  
Son Gohan scooped up a small serving of the food and held it to him.   
  
Kakarot sighed as he accepted the food. **I'm starving but this will do.** After the food was gone, Kakarot still felt hungry. **Need real food.** Kakarot thought as he grabbed Son Gohan's hand and bit into it.  
  
"Ow!!!" The old man screamed as he held his hand and saw the bit mark. "Well..." He laughed as he went to the cabinet and got out a first aid kit. "You quite a bite on you. I'll try to serve you more solid food."  
  
Kakarot frowned as he crossed his arms. **Doesn't this guy ever give up?**  
  
*****  
  
Son Gohan sighed as he wrapped his bandage around his other hand. It had been a week since he had found his 'grandson' and every day, he had given him a new injury. He couldn't understand why Goku would be so mean or cruel to him. He was only trying to help him.  
  
"I can't give up on that poor baby. He was abandoned and I can't give him up!" Son Gohan vowed and then heard Goku wailing again. "Hmmm... but I'll need some help."  
  
*****  
  
Kakarot was destroying a toy as usual in his cage. **Okay, the full moon is coming. All I gotta do is get outside and I can finally start on my mission!** Kakarot thought excitedly as he felt another toy snap.  
  
There was a pounding on the door. Son Gohan said, "Look, Goku, we have company!" He opened the door and a giant man with goggles and leather armor came in with a little baby girl in his arms. The little girl was dressed in baby purple armor with a huge helmet on her head.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" The giant boomed.  
  
"Ox-King! Glad you made it!" Son Gohan looked at the baby girl. "And is this little Chi Chi?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She's quite a little fighter, like her old man." Ox-King said as he hugged her. "I heard you need some help with that baby you found."  
  
"Yup... put your girl in that crib with Goku and I'll explain." Son Gohan said as he gestured to the kitchen.   
  
The giant placed the girl in the crib with 'Goku' and followed Son Gohan to the kitchen.  
  
Kakarot and Chi Chi stared at each other as the two adults left.  
  
*****  
  
"Hmmm... that baby does seem like trouble." Ox-King said as he drank some coffee.   
  
"Yes, and I thought that your daughter could handle my grandson. Maybe she can help him get friendly." Son Gohan explained, "Of course, I also know that baby wears armor so that should help her."  
  
"I hope so." Ox-King muttered, "I don't want to think what would happen if that baby grows up evil."  
  
Suddenly, a crash came from the living room. "What was that?" Son Gohan wondered as he and Ox-King rushed to the living room where they saw Chi Chi and Goku tumbling around fighting. Chi Chi grabbed Goku's tail and Goku wailed.  
  
"Stop it!" Son Gohan screamed as Ox-King reached in and grabbed the fighting girl.   
  
Chi Chi wailed as she struggled to get out of Ox-King's arms to attack Goku again.  
  
"Hey, calm down, Chi Chi." Ox-King cooed as he rocked the girl. "I'm sorry, but I can't let Chi Chi stay here. I'm afraid those two will kill each other."  
  
Son Gohan sighed as he checked Goku. "I understand. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all right." Ox-King sighed as he stared at the baby again. "You know, a baby that can handle my girl can't be a normal human. You better be careful of him or he might kill you!"  
  
Kakarot scowled as he glared at the baby girl. **Damn it! That big guy is getting suspicious!**  
  
"He's just a strong baby. He will grow up right." Son Gohan said as he nodded, "But, I will be careful."  
  
The giant and his girl left and Son Gohan glared down at Kakarot. "Goku, good boys don't fight girls! Whenever you see a girl, you treat her nicely and serve her needs!" Son Gohan lectured.  
  
**No way! I will never serve girls! Girls are meant to serve me! Kakarot! Destroyer of worlds!** Kakarot thought as he crossed his arms.   
  
*****  
  
It was late at night as Kakarot climbed over the pen and felt the moon's light. **It's time.** He thought evilly as he started to crawl to the outside. **I'll look at the moon and finally start on my mission!**  
  
"Goku?" Son Gohan asked as he came in with a warm bottle. "Time for your... where do you think you're going?"  
  
**Shit! Gotta hurry!** Kakarot thought as he made his way outside and looked up at the bright moon.   
  
"Oh... you're looking at the moon." Son Gohan said as he looked up. Suddenly, he felt a strange rumble. "Goku?" The old man saw the baby tensing and his eyes turned red. "GOKU!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Kakarot opened his eyes to see nothing but destruction around him. **Success!** He thought evilly, **With that old man dead, I can go around on my killing spree! I'll start with that girl who thought she could defeat me!**  
  
"Goku?"   
  
Kakarot moaned as he turned his head to see Son Gohan with a bandage around his head. **How did he survive my transformation?** He thought bewildered.  
  
"Goku, you have been a very naughty baby. No more looking at a full moon for you." Son Gohan chided, "But don't worry, I have a spare hut up north. We will be going on a trip."  
  
Kakarot facefaulted and thought, **Damn it! My plans are in danger! Lord Freeza will be so mad at me if I don't complete my mission!**  
  
*****  
  
Son Gohan took his last remaining possessions, including a precious ball that he found some time ago, then put his grandson in a basket. "Okay, Goku, are you ready?"  
  
Kakarot just rolled his eyes. **Just go already, old man. I gotta escape.**  
  
The boy watched as Son Gohan walked merrily down the path. He knew that he coudln't outrun this man but he could outsmart him. Son Gohan walked along the side of a ravine. "Look at that view, Goku!"  
  
Kakarot looked over the edge and an evil grin overcame his face. **Okay, this is my chance!** He jumped out of the basket and ran toward the ravine.   
  
"Goku! Wait! That's dangerous!" Son Gohan pleaded as he ran after the boy.  
  
Kakarot ran along the side, hoping the old man would topple over. Suddenly he tripped and fell.   
  
*****  
  
All he could feel was darkness as he floated around. **Where am I?** He wondered as he gazed around himself.   
  
"Wake up, Goku." Son Gohan's voice echoed around him.  
  
*****  
  
Kakarot moaned as he opened his eyes to see Son Gohan asleep by his side. He felt up his head to feel a huge bandage over the entire top of his head. **I'm still alive?** He wondered.  
  
"Well... look who's up?" Another old man with a white beard and sunglasses said as he came up. "You gave us quite a scare, little feller."  
  
"Huh?" Son Gohan woke up and saw Kakarot staring at him. "Goku! You're awake!" The old man gushed as he hugged the boy. "I was afraid I will lose you!"  
  
Kakarot blinked in confusion. **I tried to kill him. I ran away from him. Why is he so concerned about me? Anyone else would let me die.**  
  
"You better let the little fellow rest, Gohan." Master Roshi advised, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course." Son Gohan released the boy and gently tucked him in back into his bed. "Now, you rest and heal, my grandson. I'll be right back. Let's go, Master Roshi."  
  
Kakarot focused his super hearing to listen to the two old men.  
  
*****  
  
Master Roshi: I'm worried about you, Gohan. That boy survived a fifty foot fall and a nasty hit on the head. I don't think I could handle that type of injury. And what's the deal with that monster transformation?  
  
Son Gohan: I know but I can't abandon that baby just because he tried to kill me. His parents may have abandoned him but I can't. I see great potential in that boy and I think it's my destiny to find that child to raise him like my own.  
  
Master Roshi: That baby won't stay a baby forever! What happens when he get older? He could kill you!  
  
Son Gohan: I don't care. I know that he will change. Could you imagine the good he can do when he gets older? I won't give up on him.  
  
Master Roshi: Well... he does have potential. He's a strong baby, that's for sure. I suppose that everyone deserves a second chance.  
  
*****  
  
Kakarot closed his eyes and felt his head. Did that old man really care that much for him? He couldn't understand why. Any other person would just leave him out to die and be glad to be rid of an enemy but that man was different.   
  
"Hey, Goku, feeling better?" Son Gohan asked as he held the boy's hand. "Oh, I got something for you. It's a little something to keep you company while you recover."  
  
He reached into his pocket and said, "I found this ball when I was a wee lad in training. Nothing can destroy it and sometimes, it would glow." He took out a small orange ball with four red stars in the center. "It's my most prized possession and I'd like you to protect it for me while I'm cleaning this place up and you recover."  
  
Kakarot's eyes watered up as he held the huge ball in his tiny hands. This old man actually trusted him with his most prized possession? He looked up at the old man again. His heart thumped as he felt the ball in his hands. This old man actually have faith in him and hasn't given up caring for him. **I can't kill him.** He cried as he opened his mouth. "Grandpa?" He asked.  
  
Son Gohan and Master Roshi gasped in shocked as Son Gohan asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"Grandpa." Kakarot said in a clearer voice.   
  
"He said his first word!" Son Gohan gushed as he hugged his grandson. "He called me 'Grandpa'!"  
  
Kakarot let go of the ball and flung his arms around the old man's neck. He couldn't complete his mission. He couldn't kill this kind old man who loves him. **I'm not going to do it! I'm not going to destroy Earth. I'm not Kakarot any more. I'm Goku. I'm Goku.** He thought.   
  
*****  
  
Years flew by as the infant Saiyan grew stronger and kinder under Son Gohan's care. He had stopped thinking of his mission and focused on his training. Eventually, he had forgotten his mission and then his heritage. Unfortunately, he had even forgotten his tranformation that had eventually killed his grandfather.   
  
He met with Bulma and went on a bunch of adventures and had helped the world like Son Gohan had hoped he would.  
  
One day, his forgotten past caught up with him. Goku was forced to remember his evil past to defeat the last Saiyans, the Saiyans that he had once been.   
  
Goku sighed as he lay in the hospital bed exhausted and broken in body. The memories of his first days on Earth are now clear to him and it scared him. "Hey, Goku, you okay?" Master Roshi asked as he sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"I think so. I... I was just thinking." Goku confessed as he looked out of the window. "Just wondering what would happen if I... hadn't hit my head."  
  
"Oooh... that would've been tragic." Master Roshi confessed, "It was a lucky thing that you got amnesia then."  
  
"I didn't get amnesia." Goku said as he looked down. "I... didn't forget my mission when I hit my head."  
  
"Huh?" Master Roshi's jaw dropped. "Then... how did you forget?"  
  
"I overheard that conversation with you and Grandpa and... before I was never loved by anyone other than Grandpa. Anyone else would've left the 'evil baby' to die. I guess... I decided to forget my mission, to deny everything."  
  
"Ah... so it's not a simple case of amnesia." Master Roshi nodded. "You did want to change."  
  
"Yeah, but... how did Grandpa put up with me before I changed?" Goku asked as he struggled not to cry. "I was evil, I was planning to kill him first chance I get."  
  
"He had faith in you, Goku." Master Roshi said as he patted Goku on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You are not the evil alien who came to Earth so many years ago. And you are definately not the evil aliens who just tried to kill us all."  
  
Goku smiled at his old sensei. "You're right. I'm not the same alien." He turned to look at the window and thought, **I won't forget you, Grandpa. I will make everything right when I go to Namek. I will defeat Vegita and bring back my friends.**  
  
Meanwhile, in a heavenly island surrounded by beautiful women. Grandpa Gohan nodded as he looked down. "That's my grandson, down there. Never let me down, not once."  
  
The End... 


End file.
